


“Just say it is okay. I just need to hear you say that.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Original Character Death(s), im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Just say it is okay. I just need to hear you say that.”

Alec had Magnus’s face between his bloody hands.

“Look at me! I will come back for you I promise!” Alec sobbed looking frantically into Magnus’s bloodshot eyes. 

“Alec I can’t ask you to do that!” Magnus sobbed shaking his head. 

“You not asking me. I swear on the angelic forces above that I will free you! If it takes me 5, 10, 50 years! I will free you” Alec says giving Magnus a little shake.

“Look at me!” Alec yells, “Say it! Just say it is okay. I just need to hear you say that. I cant leave without hearing you say it” 

Magnus rests his forehead against Alec’s their breaths mixing. Alec grabs the back of Magnus’s coat and pulls him tightly to his chest.

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll be right here when you come back. I love you.” Magnus whispers, his lips softly brushing Alec’s. But he doesn’t get a reply.

Looking down he see a black clawed hand coming out of Alec’s chest, his heart held between the long fingers.

Magnus gasps, tears filling his eyes. Against his better judgement and all reason he shakes Alec.

“Alec? Darling!?” He yells, reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes. 

“No...no no no....please wake up. Alec!” Magnus begs, tracing Alec’s cold cheek. 

“Your not going anywhere” His father laughs, ripping Alec’s lifeless body from Magnus’s arms and throwing towards two demon waiting to take the Shadowhunter’s body away. 

“Loving that shadowhunter has made you weak. No son of mine will cry over a half breed” His father spat.

“No please! Just give me moment. Father please let me say goodbye!” Magnus begs reaching out trying to take Alec’s lifeless hand in his. But before their fingers tips could touch Alec’s body was being dragged away. 

“NO! Alec!” Magnus screamed trying to get up, but with a click of his father’s fingers a force kept him on the ground, bound with invisible bonds. 

The last thing Magnus saw was hell’s gates closing and Alec lifeless body being dragged away.


End file.
